plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowling Bulb
Bowling Bulb is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can be unlocked after beating the eleventh day of Big Wave Beach. It can roll balls that are similar to the Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling. The order of the bulbs is aquamarine first, then blue, and finally orange. The aquamarine bulb is the weakest and has the shortest recharge time, and the orange one is the strongest and has the longest recharge time. However, the Bowling Bulb will only use its blue and orange bulb if enough time is given in between each time a zombie enters the lane that it is in. If there is a consistent line of zombies approaching the Bowling Bulb, it will only use its aquamarine bulb. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bowling Bulbs rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure. Keep dreamin, bub. Overview Aquamarine bulbs deal 2.5 normal damage shots, blue bulbs deal 6 normal damage shots, and orange bulbs deal 8.5 normal damage shots. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, the Bowling Bulb becomes charged and throws three charged explosive bulbs at the same time which each deal 60 normal damage shots to every zombie they hit and other zombies nearby. Gallery Bowling Costume.png|Bowling Bulb's costume (bowler hats) SeedPacketBowlingBulbs.PNG|Bowling Bulb's seed packet Imitater Bowling Bulb PvZ2.png|Imitater seed packet BoostedBowlingBulbs.PNG|Boosted Bowling Bulb BowlingBulbsCard.PNG|Bowling Bulb Endless Zone card Newplant.png|Bowling Bulbs affected by Plant Food effect BOWLING BULB PF PROJECTILE.png|Plant Food Projectile. BowlingBulb watering.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered in the Zen Garden (animated; click to watch) BowlingBulb get costume 1.png|Getting Bowling Bulb's costume BowlingBulb get costume 2.png|Getting Bowling Bulb's costume 2014-10-10-13-22-37.png|A locked Bowling Bulb in the almanac Bowling Bulb 2.png|Bulb Bowling Brain Busters Bulbs Seed packets Screenshot_2014-10-10-20-39-43.png|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs kNhnDkD.jpg|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs in Pirate Seas 2014-10-12-15-28-04.png|Bowling Bulb unlocked Trivia *It first appeared in a Piñata Party regarding the first part of Big Wave Beach on October 10th. *Its strength has been reduced in the Big Wave Beach update. It is not strong as it is in Piñata Party before the update was released. *When Bowling Bulbs are deflected by Jester Zombies, they will bounce between multiple plants. *If the player feeds Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb and there are no zombies on that lane, the Bowling Bulb will wait until a zombie appears on that lane. *Its name is a pun on "Bowling Balls". *This is the first plant to have three different bodies in one, unlike the Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea Pod, and Pea-nut that has two or more heads, but only has one body. *Its facial features look like the three holes on a bowling ball. *When Bowling Bulbs are used in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach, they will cross directly over a path of water rather than falling in. *When planted on a Lily Pad, dirt will still surround the bottom of the bulbs. Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants